sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Archives
This page list the stories of Sluggy Freelance in the same way they are structured in the comics own archive. Each story is briefly described here, with links to a more throughout presentation. For a presentation of the different overarching storylines in the comic, see storylines presentation. Book 1: Is It Not Nifty? Chapter 1: Is It Not Nifty? *Satan :In which Satan possesses a computer. *Along Came a Bunny :In which Bun-bun joins the cast. * Teddy Weddy :In which Bun-bun fights to remain the strip's cute talking animal. *Demon Summoning Week :In which demons are summoned for fun and profit. *The Bikini-Suicide-Frisbee Match :In which Torg and Riff enjoy some sports and first meet Zoë. Chapter 2: The Sci-fi Adventure *The Flux Agitator :In which Riff and Torg Travel to the dimension of science fiction cliches. *Engineers? :In which Riff and Torg impersonate trained professionals. *Get me a Proctologist! :In which Riff and Torg are hunted by a hungry alien for the very first time. Chapter 3: Holiday Seasons *Halloween Week :In which Bun-bun steals candy from children while the gang goes to a party. *The Lab :In which Bun-bun takes part in cosmetic animal testing. *The Dr. Lorna Radio Show :In which Zoe gets a job in show buisness. *Thanksgiving Week :In which PETA stops by for dinner. *Sluggy of the Living Freelance :In which zombies attack! *Christmas Week :In which many running gags are born. *New Years Eve Week :In which Zoe has too much to drink. Chapter 4: The Slug-Files *Torg's Blind Date :In which Torg goes on a blind date. *Return of the Alien :In which an old friend returns. *Aylee vs Bun-bun :In which Aylee and Bun-bun fight. *An Interlude in Vermont :In which the gang take a trip to Vermont for skiing and a psychotherapy seminar *Driving Miss Aylee :In which an alien learns to drive. *The Slug-Files :In which the government cracks down on illegal aliens. Book 2: Worship the Comic Chapter 5: Valerie *The Search for Sam :In which Sam goes missing and the gang meets Valerie *Robot Rampage :In which Bun-bun hijacks Riff's Robot and kills the Easter Bunny. *The Affair :In which Torg gets entangled with someone's wife. Chapter 6: Torg Goes to Hell *Torg Goes to Hell :In which Torg winds up somewhere unpleasant. *It's the Wrong Torg, Grommit! :In which Parallel Dimensions lead to hilarious mix-ups. Chapter 7: Summer Vacation *A Slice of Sluggy Life :In which Aylee goes through some changes *Evil Technology and Worldly Ways :In which a road-trip goes horribly awry. *Nag's Head, North Carolina :In which the gang hits the beach. *Bun-bun Marooned! :In which Bun-bun is trapped on a desert island *Aylee Cocooned! :In which Aylee truly blossoms. Chapter 8: Vampires *It All Starts here :In which things get serious. *Vampires :In which a daring rescue is attempted and a great evil fought. Book 3: When Holidays Attack! Chapter 9: Return of the Holiday Seasons *Torg's Black Heart :In which a werewolf fights a demon. *A Carnivorous Smurf for Kimmy Sue Hasenpfeffer :In which we flashback the horrible internetless 80s. *A Sluggy Mummy Christmas :In which Torg and Riff get trapped in a cursed pyramid. *Lara Croft-Macaroni-and-Cheese :In which a british treasure hunter helps the boys out. *Post-Holiday Traumatic Syndrome! :In which Gwynn has a new boyfriend and Torg goes feral. Chapter 10: K'Z'K *Black Magic Woman : In which Gwynn turns out to be a real witch. *Omnitaser Supreme : In which Riff finds new and exciting ways to electrocute people. *A Game of Chess : In which Gwynn brings about The End. *The Empire State Building : In which puns save the world yet again. *Aftermath... : In which Gwynn is in a coma and Marilyn Manson is blamed. Chapter 11: Mecha Easter Bunny *Mecha Easter Bunny :In which Santa and the Easter Bunny form a deadly alliance. *Bun-bun's Revenge :In which Santa finally defeats Bun-bun? Chapter 12: The Time Machine *College Life :In which Bert's world is a crotch and Zoe has a crush. *The Time Machine :In which Zoe and Torg get a blast from the past. *Muffin the Vampire Baker (Story) :In which we catch up with Sam. Book 4: Game Called on Account of Naked Chick Chapter 13: Loose Ends *Art Belial :In which Dr. Schlock is back... From the Future! *Mr. Fuzbutt :In which Bun-bun has amnesia and makes a very poor business decision Category:Main Pages Chapter 14: The Storm Breaker Saga *The Warlord :In which Torg and Zoe discover the exciting world of medieval politics. *The Gypsy :In which old enemies show up and complicate matters. *The Book :In which The Trents and the Mercians go to war. *The War :In which K'Z'K steals the Book of E-Ville. *The Quest :In which our heroes look for a book in a questionable cave. *The Vowelless :In which the storm and breaker go toe to toe. *Last Call :In which Storms break and bugs squish. Chapter 15: The Isle of Doctor Steve *Into the Woods :In which Bun-Bun, Kiki and Torg go camping, whether they like it or not. *The Isle of Dr. Steve :In which Oasis is introduced, and the only man with answers is killed. *A Spooky Kind of Love :In which a G-g-ghost goes for Torg. *Cannibals Anonymous :In which Aylee gets some help from a carnivorous mammoth. *A.J. and the Crudosaur :In which there is a User Friendly crossover. Chapter 16: 2000 *Millenium-ish Thingy 2000 :In which a ball drops and the world ends. Book 5: Yippy Skippy, The Evil! Chapter 17: Kiki's Virus *Kiki's Virus : In which the Y2K bug puts Torg, Riff, and Zoe into a coma. And Bun-bun has too much rum. *The Quatrix : In which the cure for the Y2K bug is found inside of a computer generated dream world. *Tuffy : In which Kiki's special friend is revealed. Chapter 18: Love Potion *Squeekybobo Ball! : In which the demons in the Dimension of Pain play with a magical ball. *The Love Potion: PART 1 : In which Gwynn finds a solution to her romantic difficulties. Um, well, sort of... *Sluggy Freelance: Where Are You? : In which Pete disappears, along with our heroes. Whoever will replace them? *The Love Potion: PART 2 : In which the aftereffects of the love potion are dealt with. Chapter 19: K I T T E N *The Alien's New Clothes : In which Aylee gets a new form and a new ability that causes everyone a great inconvenience. *Bun-bun's Theatre of Horrors! : In which Bun-bun takes a narrating gig. Book 6: The Bug, the Witch, and the Robot Chapter 20: On the Run *On The Run: The Caribbean : In which Torg, Riff, Zoe, Aylee, and Kiki, hiding from Bun-bun's revenge, relax in the Caribbean. *On The Run: Bun-bun's Black Ops Elves : In which Bun-bun secures the services of a rogue cell of Christmas elves, led by Squishydodo, and tracks his quarries to the beach. *On The Run: Dr. Crabtree : In which Qaboos al-Fin helps Riff et al. to evade Bun-bun, while Dr. Crabtree attempts to find and eliminate Kiki. *On The Run: Finale : In which Bun-bun, his targets, and Dr. Crabtree converge, and the plotline is resolved. Chapter 21: The Hunt *Pete gets Lazy Week(s) : In which Torg and Riff sit around and discuss kneecaps etc. *The Hunter : In which Steve Uozin attempts to defend Torg from Psyk and the Demon Spear Calmadar. *Sasha : In which the protagonists get to know Sasha, grapple with ensuing emotional issues, and have a steak funeral. *Rescue Mission to the North Pole! : In which the Black Ops Elves head to the North Pole to confront an alien menace. *Spitting Image : In which Torg's Christmas present to Zoe curses her with a camel transformation. *Kiki Shrugged : In which Kiki is possessed by the ghost of Ayn Rand. Story by Ian McDonald. *Intermission : In which Aylee, Bun-bun, and Kiki pay a visit to Le Ski Lodge. Chapter 22: The Bug, the Witch, and the Robot *The Bug, the Witch, and the Robot 1 : In which K'Z'K-dominated Gwynn reaches out to her friends via dreams, and Riff builds the Mark-5 to defend against her. *Not a Good Idea : In which Torg, Sasha, and Kiki visit Le Snootier to look for Oasis, but find Kusari and Hereti-Corp agents as well. *The Bug, the Witch, and the Robot 2 : In which K'Z'K battles Torg, Riff, Aylee, and the Mark-5 physically and Gwynn mentally. *Jane Doe : In which Torg witnesses a death at the hospital. Book 7: A Very Big Bang Chapter 23: Spring in the Air *Camel in the Middle : In which Torg, despite Zoe's misgivings, introduces Gwynn and Sasha. *The Bad Dream Preceding Easter : In which Bun-bun summons the Groundhog's Shadow and enlists the Black Ops Elves to work Easter with him. *Spring Break : In which Kiki pesters Bun-bun and Riff demonstrates some psychotropic drugs. *Sluggy Freelibs : In which no-longer-functional mad libs are located. *Spring Cleaning : In which a distressing discovery in Torg's office turns him feral. *The Isle of the Ployees : In which Riff tells Torg of his experiences on a strangely allegorical island. *Torg's New Gig : In which Aylee founds a web design company. Chapter 24: GOFOTRON Champion of the Cosmos *Lodoze : In which Torg, Riff, and Bun-bun, fluxed into an alternate dimension, contend with the bounty hunter Lodoze. *Politics of a Punyverse : In which the fluxees fall into the hands of Zorgon Lord Grater, the next target of Team Gofotron. *War of the Transbots : In which Gofotron battles the Zorgons. *Secret Cranky Office Temp : In which Torg, Riff, Bun-bun, Lord Grater, and Princess-Princess travel to Chau-5, while Team Gofotron breaks in a replacement. *Chau Down : In which the aforementioned five escape a brawl with Lodoze by stealing his ship, and Zorgon Gola reveals his plan threatening the destruction of the universe. *Void Ghosts : In which sheer stupidity brings Zorgon Gola's plan to an unforeseen end, and our heroes return home. Chapter 25: Changes *Homecoming : Concerning the development of AyleeOrgNet during the boys' absence and Zoe's life back home in Nebraska. *Home Hunting : In which Torg and Riff secure new living arrangements. *House Haunting : In which Bert and Angela move in. *Herald Hiding : In which Torg infiltrates AyleeOrgNet to talk to Aylee. *Happy Hiatus : In which character portraits are displayed. *Halloween : In which Torg faces off against Isp, Osp, and the newly awakened Mosp in the basement, while Aylee picks off party guests one by one. *Haftermath : In which the survivors of the party recover and reassess their situations. Book 8: Fire and Rain Chapter 26: Brie Meighsaton House *A Beige Horn Mist : In which the roommates uncover the mystery of their haunted house. *Snowfinger : In which Bun, Bun-bun, is tasked with saving Christmas from Snowfinger and his cargo of mutagenic alien spores. *LEGOMICS : In which respect for vacation time requires LEGO comics instead of drawn ones. Chapter 27: Fire and Rain *A Thousand Oceans : In which various characters reflect on Zoe. *Lady Picture Show : In which Oasis escapes Hereti-Corp surveillance and sets off for Nebraska. *One of These Days : In which Zoe flees for her life. *Someone to Die For : In which Oasis suffers a paralyzing crisis of identity. *Hurt : In which Zoe and Oasis are visited by a friend. Chapter 28: That Amazing Chapter *The Great House War : In which Bun-bun has a snowball fight against the rest of the house. *Joe Sunday Takes the Reins : In which Joe Sunday and Shirt-Guy Tom come to blows. *Guest Artist Week : In which Reakk destroys Lord Horribus's crystal unicorn collection. Art by Jeffrey T. Darlington. *Cornucopia Week : In which Joe Sunday presents more filler strips. *Sluggite Cartoonist Week : In which Joe Sunday presents strips drawn and elected by Sluggites. Chapter 29: Books *Shadow Boxing : In which Bun-bun and Gwynn's attempt to banish the Groundhog's Shadow goes awry. *Something Happened to Zoe : In which something happens to Zoe. What did you expect? Book 9: Dangerous Days Chapter 30: Dangerous Days Ahead *The Daily Grind *Betrayal *Divergence *Vengeance *Convergence *Stories and Corollaries *Hellos and Goodbyes Chapter 31: Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts *Part I: The Lastnameless One *Part II: Life At Hoggelrynth *Part III: A Game of Sandwiches Chapter 32: Scary Chapter *Welcoming *Party Planning *Halloween * K I T T E N I I Book 10: Ghosts in the Gastank Chapter 33: A Seed of Knowledge *The Naughty/Nice Plot Device : In which the alien Santa reviews the naughty vs. nice status of our heroes. *The Gift : In which Bun-bun conspires with Kiki to kill Santa, and Torg tries to buy Riff a gift. *Holiday Wars: Prelude : In which Bun-bun and the 2002 personage discuss the attack on Santa Claus, and then the outgoing personage of 2003 explains why he sabotaged the attack. *Sluggy Freelance: Alternates : In which Stephen Hawking presents alternate outcomes to certain Sluggy storylines. Chapter 34: Kesandru's Well *Girls' Night Out *Nothing Dead Here *The Wizard's Off To See Us... *Guest Artist Week *Restless Natives *A Delicate Spell... OOPS! *Fun Foglio Fill-in Freaks Fans! *A Phone and a Skeleton in the Closet Book 11: The Holiday Wars Chapter 35: Magic Flap *The Magic Flap *The Festival *Day Jobs *Girlfriends and Boyfriends *green Chapter 36: Torg Potter and the Chamberpot of Secretions *Part I: Sound Warnings *Part II: Taste of Vengeance *Part III: Touch of Unease *Part IV: Smell of Duty Chapter 37: Holiday Wars: Halloween *Telemarketer Trilogy *Smashing Pumpkins *PartiallySluggy *Smashing Pumpkins II Chapter 38: Holiday Wars: Thanksgiving *Tofinterlude *Roasting Turkeys *Tofaftermath Chapter 39: Holiday Wars: Christmas *Slay Bells Ring *Cery Fill-in from 1992 *Resolutions Book 12: Vampires & Demons Chapter 40: Boys' Night Out *Boys' Night Out *Don't Drink with the Vampire *Inappropriately Timed Filler Week *The Sam Cirkail Mamajama *The Epilogue Has Fangs Chapter 41: Freelance Bums *Vroom! *Kiki's Easter Activity Week *Broke *The Poor Four Chapter 42: That Which Redeems *Along Came (another) Bunny *BLEEP on Earth *Caravans and Battle Plans *Bil Holbrook Week *Trill's Classic Fills *Sham Pain *Clay Young Week Book 13: Redemption Chapter 43: That Which Redeems II *Dead Man's Hand *The Demon's Earings *Triggered Overseas *Pile of Bones *The Fall *A Moment of Heroes *Tears in the Darkness Book 14: Skulduggery Chapter 44: Most Wonderful Time... *Most Wonderful Time... *Dirty Deeds Chapter 45: Oceans Unmoving *'tween the Rigging *Shanghai *Treasure Map *Double Cross Chapter 46: Living Conditions *Something Puny This Way Comes *The Sluggite Koan *Something Punier's Heading This Way *The Puniest is COMING RIGHT AT US!!! *28 GEEKS LATER *Pretty Tangle Chapter 47: Torg Potter and the President from Arkansas *Part I: Day of the Duh-Mentors *Part II: Fate of the Familiars Book 15: Timeless Chapter 48: Oceans Unmoving II *Real Time *Stick Figure Tales of Cotton *The Time Before That *A Little After *Back A Little More Before That *Christmas Ninjas 2002 *During and After a Little After *A Step to the Side In which Bun-bun fights the Obsidian Teknokon and loses. The identity of the Obsidian Teknokon is revealed. *End Time In which Kada finds Teknokon One, gains information from an old friend, and loses a new friend. Book 16: Phoenix Rising Chapter 49: Homeward *Along Returned a Bunny *Business as Unusual *Wayang Kulit *Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace *Price of Opportunity *Ten Minutes at a Party *The Sistine Shrapnel *Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace 2 Chapter 50: Phoenix Rising *Slice of Evil *Balancing Flames *Find of Evil **Hiatus Week* *Mighty Be the Pen *Research Center of Evil *Pay Back the Dead *House of Evil Chapter 51: Brain Games *Consolation Prize **Kiki's Christmas* *Brain Games *24 - 11 = unlucky 13 **Erica Henderson's Story* Book 17: Aylee Chapter 52: Aylee *Lies Within *Body *Lies Without *Mind **Bikini Suicide Sasha Days* **Heart of Hearts* *Mind (Continued) *Precipice *Heart *The Halves and Half-knots *Code Boom Chapter 53: A Time for Healing *Alien Specious **Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace 3* *Flash Forward Z1 *Monkey Business *Flash Forward Z2 *The Last Day *Now Z3 *The 2007 Christmas Super-Special Book 18: Rise of the Clutter Monster (And Other Harrowing Tales) Chapter 54: Mandatory Applause *Torg gets a Hobby *The Greatest Comic Book of All Time *Subtle Moves Chapter 55: Torg Potter and the Giblets with Fiber *Part I: Millard Stoop *Part II: The Killing Curse *Part III: The Tournament *Part IV: Bloody Hell Chapter 56: A Time for Hair-Raising *"Hair"brained Scheme *That's the Spirit! *The Perfect Wish *Housewarming Picnic **Fragile Gravity* **Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace 4* *Strung Along Chapter 57: Years of Yarncraft *Years of Yarncraft *I: Fellowship of My Own Damn Self *II: The Two Tiers *III: Return of the N00b Book 19: Broken Chapter 58: Fortune *Mark 19 (Story) *Tiny Little Bacon-Bots *The Fortunate Chapter 59: bROKEN *Year in the Life of a Villain In which Dr. Schlock reminisces over the past year in charge of Hereti-Corp. **Winter Holiday 2008 (and some 09) Random Extravagnza!* In which holiday drawings are created as filler. *Interweb with the Vampire In which Sam returns and converses with Torg. *The Spider's Apprentice In which the Fate Spider returns and reveals a fatal tangle in the web of fate. *To The Zombie Fun Lab In which Torg, Riff, and Gwynn find a new companion. *The Phoenix Unleashed In which Oasis' full fury is released. *The Breaking Bullet In which someone dies, and someone else goes insane. *Roken In which questions are answered, and more are raised. **'Sometime in the Recent Past' Week(s)* In which someone gets sick. *bURNED In which two characters disappear. *Picking up the Pieces In which old friends are reunited for a rescue mission. Comics not yet in books Chapter 60: Paradise **Kiki + Zombie Part 1* In which Kiki torments Zombie Head on a Stick. *758449 In which Riff ends up in an alternate dimension where drugs are used to keep everyone happy. **The Proof* In which Gwynn fights in a gladiatorial arena in this guest artist story written by T Campbell and illustrated by John Waltrip. *Displacement In which Torg and the other minions of the Minion Master attempt to steal a displacement drive vehicle from a criminal mastermind (sort of). *A 4U City Christmas In which Riff celebrates Christmas in 4U City. *New Years at the Center of the Earth In which The Valley that Time Forgot Lost in the Center of the Earth, is rediscovered by Father Time. Chapter 61: Perspective *A Better View I In which Torg comes back after an absence, and Bun-Bun leaves the group. **Emergency TOC WOW Week* In which the Oasis Contingent reenacts some classic Sluggy Strips in WOW. *A Better View II In which tales are told of Torg's absence. *4U City Green In which Riff awakens to a new identity and new comrades. **Portraits Week* In which a series of paintings of favorite characters is produced. **Stick Figures in Spaaaaaace 5* In which the stick crew escape their horrible fate to end up in a worse one. *4U City Blue In which secrets are revealed and Riff takes on a new mission. *Minions are Forever In which the minions return for an operation against Dr. NoFun. **Preview Weeks* In which Pete gives us previews to exclusive stories in books and exclusive Defenders of the Nifty content. *Minions are Forever II In which Dr. NoFun's technicians fall prey to the Squid on a Stick, and Torg plans his escape (well, sort of). *Home for the Holidays In which Sam and Sasha go on a date, and Torg remembers good friends lost. **Sluggy Pawnz Week* In which Pete gives his Sluggites some arts and crafts projects. Chapter 62: 4U City Red *Precious Metals In which Torg attempts another offensive against Hereti-Corp, and Bun-bun expounds his philosophy on investments. *Another Year in the Life of a Villain In which Dr. Schlock attempts to maintain control on Hereti-Corp. *4U City Red In which the 4U City Revolution takes place. All over a lack of coffee. * Breaking the News In which Torg and Riff rehearse the best way to tell Zoe the story about 4U City. All in front of her while she's tied up. * *more Classic Pawnz week* In which more crafts are crafted. * On The Same Page In which everyone fills in everyone else. Chapter 63: 'Safehouse * The Shallow Beds In which our heroes protect Zoe by trolling about online. And Torg plants a garden. * The Unbearable Rabbit In which Bun-bun causes trouble. (Yes, we know, that's ''every chapter, but this one's all ''about that.) * The Orange Tomato In which Torg attempts to extract revenge for his decimated garden, and everyone becomes obsessed with a MyFace game. * *Holiday Wars Pawnz-week* * The NOM In which the aforementioned MyFace game causes the zombie apocalypse. '''Chapter 64: 'The Research and Development Wars * Sabotage In which Hereti-Corp attempts to pick up the pieces and track down our heroes. * Recalibration In which our heroes coordinate and collaborate with Crushestro. Sometimes with interesting headgear. * Rendition In which our heroes go in to rescue Sasha. * Bombshell In which a long kept secret is revealed. Also, explosions! * *Partially Sluggy 3* * Spearhead Nofun comes out to play. * Blitzkrieg Hereticorp goes into attack mode. * Epilogue of Significance Some loose ends. * The Heroic Adventures of Blinky and Clyde What happened to Blinky and Clyde. 'Chapter 65: 'Mohkadun * Introduction Intro to the beginning of the Mohkadun episode. * I: The Stable Girl In which the characters for Mohkadun are introduced. * II: The Unstable Girl What Gwynn has been up to. * III: A Father's Tears Someone's father shows up * *Kiki + Zombie Part 2* Kiki and Zombie have fun. * IV: Much to Chew On Fight! * V: Of Science and Magic Back to Mohkadun. * *Stick-figures-in-Spaaaaaace 6* * VI: The Calm Events at the cargo ship to Tunesia. * VII: The Pyramid of the Gods Things are going very wrong in Mohkadun. * VIII: Landfall The gang arrives in Tunesia. * IX: City of the Dead In which Gwynn has to deal with Farahn. * X: City in the Sand The gang uncover ancient Mohkadun. * XI: In Justice Kozoaku is plotting. * XII: Blood in the Sand Surprises at the camp. * XIII: Tears of a God Everything goes wrong for Krohnus. * XIV: Release In which everyone anticipates the rise of K'Z'K. * XV: Godfall The fall-out of chapter XIII. * XVI: The Storm K'Z'K meets the Stormbreaker - again. * Epilogue 1: The River The aftermath of Mohkadun's fall. * Epilogue 2: The Turn The aftermath of the return home of the gang. * Epilogue 3: The Flop The aftermath of the fate-web. '''Chapter 66: The Road to Bjorkea * Section 1: Zorg Might Never Exist * Section 2: Duck Duck Goose * Section 3: Toasted Marshmallows * Section 4: Hate * Stick Figure Weeks: The Harassers Part 1 * Section 5: The Vault * Stick Figure Weeks: The Harassers Part 2 * Section 6: Flower Power * Section 7: End of the Road Chapter 67: Full House * Part 1: Closes to the Vest * Part 2: Mulligan * Part 3: Bluff * Part 4: Queen of Diamonds * Part 5: A Queen of Spades * Part 6: A King of Clubs * Part 7: The Gamblers * Part 8: All in!!! * Part 9: Cards on the Table * Part 10: The Shuffle * Part 11: Wild Card * Of Beer and Grenades Chapter 68: The Circle * I: Alice and Eric Get Filthy Rich * II: Julia Montgomery's Worst Day * III: Lysinda's Favorite Haeddre * IV: A Doctor is Kicked Off the Board * V: A Vampire Struts and Frets on Every Stage * Interlude: Christmas and the Frog * VI: All the Eggs are in the Scramble * VII: Miss Abato has an Unexpected Road Trip * VIII: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust * IX: A Rabbit Captures the Moment with Four Words * X: The One Atop the Pyramid Chapter 69: Six Months Later * The Senator's Aide In which a senator's aide loses everything. * The Crappers Crap! * Rutger O'Supp Must Come Down * Road Nerds Torg and Zoe talk. * The Mystery Woman An illegal casino meets trouble, and trouble meets more trouble. * The Villainous Mastermind We meet again, dr. Schlock. * The Mad Scientist: Low Earth Orbit Riff in space. * The Dead Woman Infiltration at Hereti-corp, and a woman's mother. * The Old Guy A really sweet story. Chapter 70: Falling * Judgement Calls * Coffee Break * Fall from Grace * Off the Mark Torg reaches out to Oasis. * Cliffhanger Old lovers meet again. * As the Coat Turns The return of an old enemy. * Nightfall The gang makes a break into the harnass of Hereticorp. * Daybreak Attack on Hereticorp. * Rise Chen finds the laboratory of dr. Hereti. Chapter 71: The Heavens and the Earth * The big picture Finally the mystery of Oasis is revealed. * Entanglement More about Oasis, and Kusari as well. * Sparkless void Gwynn and dr. Schlock talk it over. * Tuberat and Fuzzbut Kiki and Bun-bun save the day. * Of mice and other mice The battle over the Hereticorp space effort comes to a climax. * The longest day The fate of dr. Schlock and Riff is decided. * The rest Chapter 72: Anima *Evolution The gang is in an unknown dimension. Category:Main Pages